Soul Powered Engines
by AngryScientist
Summary: JSRF. The GG's are so bored. They compete in a race. THE STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED *Final Part Up!!!* Read/Review!
1. Part A

Soul Powered Engines  
  
DJ Professor K Narration\Announcements\Explanations surrounded by [].  
  
  
  
Part A  
  
[DJ Professor K here! What brings you here? I'm sure you wanna hear a story about the GG's Right? Of course you would! Now let me think.! I know, here's a good story that has a rather funny ending. It's about how the GG's restored the streets to what they used to be! I think I'll provide you with some background info.]  
  
[It's been a while since the GG's destroyed the tower. Other gangs realized how good the GG's were and never wanted to mess with them. Most of the gangs just quit. In fact, though unofficially, all of them quit. Without any gangs to battle, the GG's and whoever their leader was at the moment got bored.]  
  
[About the leader, they always take turns. The new leader will lead for one week, and if they like the leadership, the leader can lead an extra week. Jazz was the leader last, but it was just handed over to Cube. Now let the story begin.]  
  
It was a fine morning as the hot orange sunlight crept through Cube's window. The light was just enough to see what you were doing without any lights on. Cube didn't wake up until the light had risen just above her shut eyes.  
  
Cube awoke, yawning and stretching and running her eyes. She pulled down the covers and crept out of bed, moving slowly to the dresser. She got out her usual, put them on, and headed for the kitchen. She had just awakened up, so she barely realized that nobody was there.  
  
She made toast and sluggishly scraped what was left of the orange marmalade onto the slices while emitting a long yawn. She munched on her toast and walked into the bathroom, where she applied her rich black lipstick, but not before sounding another yawn.  
  
She dragged her feet back out of bathroom and put on her skates, before heading out of the door and into the open aired garage. Everybody was already up, watching the wonderful sunrise. It would probably be the most interesting thing that would happen that day. They all sat on the extra large couch, which was big enough for all of the GG's. What a site it was!  
  
From left to right of the couch, it started off with Beat who was lying back grinning with his hand behind his head and his legs crossed. Next was Gum who was also lying back with both arms stretched along the back of the couch. After her was Yoyo, staring at the sunrise with his glasses off, rubbing them. Next to him was Corn, lying back with his arms crossed. Following was Combo who had his huge arms behind the couch like Gum. After was Rhyth, who was sitting at the edge of the couch, kicking her feet in excitement. Then came Soda who seemed completely relaxed. Boogie who sat back and tapped her foot was next. Garam was next, who was swaying slightly and watching. Next was Jazz, who seemed to hug any guy as soon as he sat next to her, she had her arms around and was laying her head on the shoulder of Clutch, who was at the end.  
  
They all seemed so tranquil like that. Cube could never break the GG's up. It'd be too depressing. She let them continue their gaze undisturbed, as she left off for the mailbox. The GG's usually had a lot of mail, most of which were from fans of them. The letters from the fans were always addressed to a specific member of the GG's. Things like how cute Rhyth is, how they like Gum's outfit, how cool Beat is, Combo's largeness, can I join the GG's, etc.  
  
It was quite a surprise when she got a letter that read, "You have been selected to compete in the Rudies Race Around Tokyo. It gave specific details on what was going on, what is supposed to be done, and all the important stuff. Apparently, you raced against the clock to get a good time. Other gangs have already done it and were all set.  
  
"Finally, some action!" Cube thought. She would go tell the others immediately. She moved over as quickly as she could carrying the small paper bag of mail and not drop it.  
  
Gum commented tiredly as Cube got there, "Oh, you got the mail."  
  
"Guy's I got great news! There's going to be a race, well actually there already is a race if you count who already went, and there'll finally be action and." Cube said quickly.  
  
"Wait Cube, what?" moaned Boogie.  
  
"We have been selected to compete in a race!" Cube started. She shared the details of it to them. "So what do you think guys?"  
  
Everybody was happy to comply. They started going over who would be starting where and the best plans of strategy.  
  
[Do you think the GG's will really be able to do well on this? What with the lack of practice and working out and all that, maybe they're just a bit out of shape? We'll have to find out tommorow, when the race starts! I bet you're all going crazy thinking about how everything will turn out and all!] 


	2. Part B

Part B  
  
It was the next day at 3:00 P.M. There were only the slightest traces of clouds in the sky. Tokyo was going through it's usual routine of hustle and bustle. Cars heading this way, trucks heading that way, buses going both ways were typical for a day like this. There were bystanders on the street. Some going for a stroll, others yakking on their cell phones, some playing hackie-sack ball, typical for a day like today. The thing that wasn't typical was the race that was going to begin, right here, in Dogenzaka Hill.  
  
Beat was sitting and talking to himself. "I hope my partners are ready at the other areas. I hope they don't screw it up either." Beat was the only GG at Dogenzaka Hill.  
  
This was because the game was a sort of combination time trial/marathon sort of thing. The GG's were racing against a clock; a clock, which held the times of the other gangs. Beat was surprised any gang even bothered in this. Although unofficially, most gangs sort of gave up making tags and conducting acts of hooligan warfare against their foes. When one GG got to a specific spot, he/she would have to tag a partner and the partner would continue the race. There was certainly no "I" in this team.  
  
Beat looked around himself. There was GG graffiti all over the place. All the paint was worn and old and starting to fade out. Nobody ever bothered messing with the elusive, almighty GG's. For the first time he ever thought about, Beat realized they might have to put a second coat on their tags for once. It was important to keep the graffiti looking sharp. The graffiti provided an active soul. It was food. It was energy. It was fuel for the Soul Powered Engines of the people.  
  
[I, DJ Professor K approached Beat. I get to start off this race and announce it on the radio! Who's cool, yo!] "So Beat, you all set and stuff?" DJ K asked.  
  
"Yeah, better now than never," said Beat between what was either a sigh or a pant.  
  
DJ K started drawing a line on the street, using sidewalk chalk. He was using the kind that could last a couple of days if it didn't rain. Then, with atrocious handwriting, he applied the word "Start" under the line.  
  
[After displaying my awesomely funky handwriting on the street, I told Beat to come over here and stand behind the line. I didn't need to tell him twice. He was ready. A medium sized group of people gathered around. I figured it was time to start announcing stuff to get the crowd aroused. My media groupies came up to me, one presenting a microphone. I was all set to begin.]  
  
"Yo! This is DJ Professor K, the man everybody knows! I'm here live at Dogenzaka Hill where it is now the GG's turn to compete in the Race Around Tokyo! Standing at the starting line, the one with the shades you'll have plenty of trouble finding, Beat! He shall start off the session for the GG's! Let's hear all the dudes and dudettes out here now!"  
  
The media guy held the microphone out and took a quick sweep through the audience. On the Radio, you would be hearing all sorts of screaming and shouting and we love you -insert GG here- and cheers of support. The media went back to DJ K.  
  
"Alright! I'm sure you all want this to get going! And now, officially; BEAT! ARE YOU READY?" Beat nodded. "THEN LET THE RACE BEGIN!"  
  
At the very word "BEGIN", Beat took off with a great amount of acceleration. He moved too fast in fact, and had to push a couple of people in the crowd to the side so he could get by. At the beginning of the avenue, he started to grind.  
  
[Beat has to go around Dogenzaka Hill once, then head down the Avenue once he gets back and he can move down to Shibuya Bus Terminal.]  
  
He grinded down the avenue, pulled a cross-rocket to the left and landed on another rail that headed through the market place. He hoped off the rail and veered of the right where he jumped from the ledge to the platform and off a small rail on that platform.  
  
He descended to the rail below just to get a good landing and jumped off it before the first curve. Beat knew all the shortcuts. Instead of going all the way around the curve, he would make a hard left, and through the area where the fence didn't stretch and down the steep hill. He did the same for the next curve. At the third curve he jumped off to left onto a platform, from which he jumped to another, and off that platform onto a rail on the stairs below.  
  
After the rail he was down a wide but dark alley. He was approaching the curve that went upward. He used the same basic technique he use to get past curve #1 and #2 except that it was and incline, which he had to boost dash up.  
  
He sharply took the square right that came after the curve and he was facing the mini-mall. He knew what to do. He grinded up the rail off to the side, which led up to a higher platform. He jumped from that platform to the next. People looked up in astonishment as it was weird for somebody to just pass by like that. From the platform he just landed on, he jumped off to the next one, getting the same reaction below him. After reaching the third platform he jumped through where there should have been glass, but the mall people decided it was useless to keep replacing it.  
  
Beat landed on the tarmac and approached the sewer. He grinded the sides as it would be much faster. He jumped into the sewer only when he had no choice, but he got back to the sides as soon as he could. He hoped over the low wall and he was back on the avenue. He could hear the people cheering for him as he tore by. Grinding down the avenue and deciding to throw off another boost dash. He came down to the bypass to Shibuya Terminal.  
  
Beat grinned with determination. He could already see the mystery prize going to the GG's. His grin turned into a smile as he imagined what it could be.  
  
[The winner of the race was said to get some sort of mystery prize. This was most likely the reason that other gangs even bothered to try the race.]  
  
Beat was in the Shibuya Terminal and wasted to time getting to the graffiti stop to tag his partner. He saw the extremely large shadow from a couple of yards away. Yep, it was his partner all right. Combo was there dancing around, boom box in his huge arm.  
  
Beat got to Combo and tagged him. Combo shouted, "All right!" and then literally, gave Beat a big thumbs up. Combo sent off.  
  
[In Shibuya Terminal, Combo has to circle the area one full cycle and then head for Hikage Street by any route he chose. Combo hangs around Shibuya a lot, so that was a pretty good choice.]  
  
Combo got on to the rail as he started his attempt to go all the way around Shibuya Terminal, in one combo! [Funny how that's his nickname!]  
  
He jumped made the first right turn where he immediately had to jump over the traffic and landed on the stair railing on the other side of the street. He went up, and then down, did a quick hop to get over the small gap, and grinded on the traffic lights. After that he got onto the average rail set that led him to take another square right. He could calm down for a second as there weren't any gaps to clear for the moment but when he got to the next right turn he had to jump across a small street. He got to the rail where it led him over a small stair set where he once again went up and down. He jumped across a small gap and grinded over the traffic lights. The lights led him to an instant square right and he got back where he started. [Around Shibuya in one combo! Excellent!]  
  
Combo made a beeline to Hikage Street. He boost dashed in its direction. From the visionary blur he didn't see the car coming in the middle street. Pow! Combo ran right in to it. Combo backed up and shook his head. Then he continued his run to Hikage Street. He got there in a jiffy. There at the graffiti stop was his partner, the guy with the funky hat and huge lips.  
  
[As if I didn't give away who it is! You just hold on a sec dudes, I really gotta go talk to the president, moon the porcelain, flash the flush, and water the wet walls. In other words, I really need to go to the bathroom! I'll tell ya some more later.] 


	3. Part C

Part C  
  
[Ah, needed that bathroom break! Now let's get back to the story shall we? And stop asking why it took me so long to use the bathroom!]  
  
Combo ran right up the incline and tagged Corn. Corn took off for the middle section, knocking down the stack of boxes that formed a collapsible wall in front of him. Corn was on his way through the shadowy Hikage Street.  
  
[Corn, has to head to the middle section of Hikage Street. You know, the place where they fought the first terror drone? Anyway, he has to skate to the top of that area. Once done, he has to head back, all the way back into Shibuya, and then into Chuo Street.]  
  
Corn ran up both small ramps and reached the first billboard. He flew into the billboard, doing a wallride to the left, hitting the other billboard to wallride to the right. Wallriding to the right again, and following a wallride to the left. Finally wallriding once more to the left and landing, he slipped a little and missed the right turn. Delays, delays! He backtracked so he could take the turn he missed, and approached the middle section of Hikage Street.  
  
In the section, Corn looked up and could see the shadow's end resting against the surrounding buildings. He started his ascent up the spiral walkway. After six or seven cycles, Corn felt the sun's warmth as he rose above the shadows, and still climbing. After a few more cycles, Corn made it to the top. Not wasting time to grind all the way back down, Corn jumped right off and plummeted back down to the shaded depths that was Hikage Street. When touching back down, his over greased skates slipped again, making Corn fall on his back. Blast, more delays! He got back up and headed back through the labyrinthine paths that Hikage Street composed itself of.  
  
Corn got back to the graffiti stop; Combo was gone, as he had taken off to the finish line where everybody else who was done his or her run went. Corn continued on out back to Shibuya Terminal, out of the cold reaches of dark Hikage Street. He took to his left down the small street and his first left after that, where Chuo Street was located. Down the street went Corn, as he entered it.  
  
Heading further down the suddenly smaller street, he got to the first graffiti stop, where his buddy was standing. He gave his buddy a high five, and had to rub his hand from the general strength from the robot of metal. With that, Roboy zoomed off down the street.  
  
[Ah, Chuo Street. Tokyo's entertainment district. Roboy has to circuit around Chuo Street, head back through Shibuya Terminal, through the Garage and onto Rokkaku-dai Heights.  
  
Roboy hopped onto the central bar, grinding in between the traffic going one way and the other. Aerodynamic Roboy was; speeding he'd be doing. He got to the section where the streets turned off to either side and power lines stretched up to a series of platforms and gaps where water was flowing. Roboy went up the central power line and was now on the platforms. First gap, piece of cake. Second gap, easy as pie. Third gap, oops! Oops indeed as he fell down the third gap, but he wasn't too land in the water. Switching his arms to suction cups, he scaled the bit of wall he fell to, climbing up to the edge, getting over, and pressing on. He dropped down the next edge he approached and he was back on the street.  
  
He pulled a wallride on the two billboards to head up one story instead of conventionally taking the small hill up. He raced through the mini-mall like that of Dogenzaka Hill and he soon came to the S-curving, grind-wallride situation. He hopped onto the first rail, jumped, hit the leftward billboard, grinded, and hit the rightward billboard and grinded again. This process went on and on for a while, until the sewer was reached. Most people would've taken the sewer but there is a short cut. If a square left is taken, you will be led through an alleyway where there were gates and pipes. Roboy went this way.  
  
He hit the first lead pipe that got him over the gate; he pulled a 180 Flying Fish in the air and landed on the next pipe. Off this pipe, he did a 540 onto the next pipe, so he'd be facing forward again. He hit the last pipe and jumped up to reach the billboard, wallriding to make him face the way he needed to go, and he floated down to the path. It was a darkened and usually completely crowd free section of Chuo street. But it wouldn't be for long. He went down the path to the railing that lead up the stairs, in which Roboy obviously grinded up. He was in the bright and populated section of Chuo, the Dinosaur Statue. There were tons of people more than usual standing there, cheering for the great and all knowing Roboy! Or at least, that's what Roboy thought and felt, the crowd seemed a bit disappointed.  
  
Roboy wasted no time heading down the last bit of Chuo Street. When he got to the big building, he turned off to the right, leaving through the alternate exit of Chuo Street. Roboy was at Shibuya Terminal, where he used up his twenty spray cans to blow on two boost dashes that would get him back to the Garage faster. Soon enough, he was cruising through the garage. He grinded the side of the half-pipe all the way over to the entrance of Rokkaku-dai Heights. Soon enough, he was out of the full pipe and in Rokkaku-dai Heights where, at the graffiti stop stood the green haired, screechy-voiced one.  
  
Roboy tagged that partner. Yoyo hopped onto the rail and went up the stairs ahead.  
  
[The goal for Yoyo is to go to the Sewage Facility, the hard way! Usually there's a gap at the beginning of this stage where you can head right for the sewers but Yoyo has to go the hard way.]  
  
Yoyo grinded up the first phone pole and got ready to jump off when he got to the end of it. At the end of the phone wires he jumped off and onto a railing on another set of stairs. At the end off the stairs Yoyo headed off to the right, and went right in and out of an old trailer, cutting a couple seconds off his time. He skated down the open with moderated speed. Sweat clothes was heavy on wind resistance. He got to the wreaked train tunnel and went through. Inside the tunnel it smelt like sewage. Yoyo was definitely close. He got out on the other side and headed off to his left and up the phone pole grinding the wires around. With enough speed, he jumped off the wires and landed in the sewer half-pipe. Unfortunately, slippery as the sewer pipe was, Yoyo lost the balance on his land and started sliding on his left side. However, Yoyo was lucky, and his slide led him to the sewer! Laughing, Yoyo skated in.  
  
He heaved onto the girder and jumped the huge gap to the other girder. Yoyo missed the girder once and fell to the low half-pipe. He was only able to get back up once he was out of a state of dizziness. One square right followed by a square left, and he was in the central part of the sewer. Standing at the next graffiti stop, was his partner, the bald black dude with yellow bug-eye glasses. Yoyo skated up to him, greeting with a "Yo!" and tagged him.  
  
Garam was all set and ready; he got on to the half pipe, inverted, and started doing air tricks over the sets of floodgates.  
  
[In the Underground Sewage Facility, all Garam needs to do is go up one level and wallride a sewer wall back down, and then head to the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. Easy for a guy like Garam.]  
  
Already, Garam was at the end where the there was a machine that broke down the sewage. After a couple of airs, Garam made it up to the bar to grind to the platform. Quickly again he ran up the stairs and started doing airs over the other floodgates and he eventually came to the platform he was going for. After landing on the platform he jumped off and.missed the wallride! Oh, no!  
  
Garam had to do everything all over again to get back to the platform. This time he made the wallride and touched down on the semi- unsanitary floors of the sewer. Without wasting any time, Garam headed down to the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility.  
  
Standing at the graffiti stop at the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility waiting for Garam, was the tattooed girl with a short, black tank top.  
  
[Hey, you drink tea? I could really go for some iced tea right now, you want some? Okay, I'll go make some nice iced tea. Man, am I thirsty. Hey, where's the tea! Where the heck is the tea? Someone stole my tea! Someone stole my.there it is! Mmm, iced tea! I better make some now!] 


	4. Part D

Part D  
  
[Man, tea is the best! Now where was I? Oh yeah!]  
  
Garam got to the graffiti stop and tagged Cube, the new leader. Cube saluted Garam and jolted off the small pipes heading down the winding curves.  
  
Cube hopped on the left pipe and started grinding down. [Cube is going to go through the complete circuit of the Bottom Point. After that, she needs to get to Kibogoaka Hill.]  
  
[The Bottom Point is known for it windy ways. It is not a good place for newbie skaters. For most the winding ways are very nauseating.] Cube felt relaxed as she went down the declining S bend after S bend. She was the only one who could find relaxation from this.  
  
Right away, as Cube got to the bottom, she hopped up to the grating suspended above the half pipes. More turns. Turn after turn after turn until she got to the next half pipe, leading the first square room. She was as quick as lightning she was out of the first room and cruising down the next half pipe. Soon enough she was in her lower sanctum. Her main Poison Jam hideout. The place where the water below was intoxicated and turned purple. There standing in her way, were to Poison Jam members.  
  
"Hey, here she comes!" spotted one of them and they stood up and got in the way of this path. Cube got in front of them.  
  
"Cube! We can't let you do this! Join us again. The GG's are going to lose we know it! Come back to the Poison side!"  
  
Cube stared at them before kicking them both in the groin and jumping over their bodies as they doubled over.  
  
"Yeah, just stand in front her and tell her what to do! She'll believe us, you say! She'll join us again, you say! Moron," stormed one Poison Jammer in the utmost annoyed sarcasm.  
  
Cube entered the area with the pipes and she jumped onto the red one. While grinding on it, she pulled a boost dash and giggle at the funny feeling in her stomach. It wasn't nausea, more like butterflies, but ticklish. Most people would have vomited from this.  
  
Cube got off the pipe and into the half pipe. Then, she was at the next area that was identical to the one she was just at. She did the same routine; grind red rail, boost dash, giggle. After so she reached the third area with the pipes. This one was different from the others and Cube took the blue rail to pick up more spray cans. Soon as she got to the end of the blue rail she had to jump off and land on the red, which led to the loops.  
  
Cube approached the loops. She knew a split second shortcut she could use here. Instead of going around the loops, she would go right through them! Just get on the rail, jump, land on the rail on the other end of the loop, clear the gap, then do the same first steps for the loop on the other side. That was what she did, and it cut only mere seconds off her time. She reached the last half pipe and was back at the main room. She left the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility, back into the Sewage Facility and made her way to Kibogoaka Hill. At the graffiti stop at Kibogoaka Hill, the pint- sized member of the GG's was waiting there.  
  
Cube gave a pet on the head of the pup, and Potts was off for his run. [Originally, It was supposed to be Rhyth, but she wasn't feeling well that morning so they set Potts to go instead. Rhyth would go some other time. Now anyway, Potts has to go through the circuit of Kibogoaka Hill and then head for the Fortified Residential Zone. Go Potts!]  
  
Potts was already up the stairs and had jumped onto the power line to the left. It is possible for one to go about 3/4s of Kibogoaka Hill in one combo. Potts was going to try that. He made his way through all the power lines of the beginning and was now at the part where in the very large tunnel where the water looked funky. Once Potts missed a line, but go it back after a wallride. This is all you can really note Potts did as he didn't do anything out of normal gameplay.  
  
Soon enough he was at the area with the huge power lines. Potts went to the top ramp and jumped off. He landed on the top right side of the left set of power lines. This would lead him to the top level of the other side. When he got there and went through the gate, he saw the doomsday clock, which was at the current time, spinning. This means that Potts got there in roughly a bit more than two minutes. The rest was easy and Potts was back at the beginning. He headed back into the Sewer and was out a second later but now he's in the Fortified Residential Zone. Waiting there at the graffiti stop was the red-haired freak.  
  
[The Fortified Residential Zone is deep in the ghetto, like Corn once said. It really is too. At the very beginning there are these washing machines sitting out in the open. It's not a great place to live and very few people live there. One this is, the water generator's noise in there drives them insane. Another reason is that many scientists conduct weird experiments there. Anyway, Clutch, who was described by the other narrator, has to grind the metal giant and then head for 99th street.]  
  
Because of two factors; one being that DJ K took so long to explain what was going on; and two being the fact that this fic really needs to move along because the ending is the most important, Clutch was already grinding the metal giant. Realizing that the people listening are getting bored, DJ K speeds up our story.  
  
Clutch turned around and instead of going back down the metal giant, he decides to jump off. If you aim just right, you can end up one floor below the grating that the metal giant ends at. That's what he did and although he landed funny, he was on his way. He grinded down the rest of the stairs and got down to the bottom. He skated out of the Fortified Residential Zone and into the Sewer. From the Sewer he went back to Rokkaku- dai heights and took the shortcut path that led back to the GG garage. Clutch yawned. It must be getting late. The sun was setting. By the time he got to 99th street, it was dark out. He grinded down the tail of the dragon and turned around to the back of 99th street to where he found his partner waiting at the graffiti stop. The blonde wearing the helmet had her hands on her hips and was staring at Clutch, waiting for him to get there.  
  
And so, Clutch tagged Gum and she headed off. Better get this over with, she thought. [Gum has to go to the bridge at the left area of 99th Street. After that she has to go to the bridge of the black out section. After that she has to go to the top of Benten Tower and then head to the former future site of Rokkaku Expo Stadium. Did ya know that 99th Street at night was rated the best place to go on a first date. There's a lot of shopping to do around there.]  
  
Gum was already at the first bridge and she turned around and headed off to the next bridge. As she was heading down the path to the black out section, a cold chill went up her spine. This was not only because it was cold there but also the place was creepy. Barely anyone ever went there, it's so abandoned. The main crowd is any couple trying to get away from the crowd where they can make out undisturbed.  
  
Gum reached the bridge and turned around. Gum wanted to get out of the blackout zone as fast as possible. It was just too dark, dank, and creepy.  
  
Gum was out and she made her way to the spiral dragon's tail in which she used to grind all the way to the top. What she always found weird up top is that there were always one or two people up top too. How did they get up there? She disregarded this as she got to the top and jumped back off, making a smooth landing and heading off the future site of Rokkaku Expo Stadium. There awaiting Gum's arrival at the graffiti stop was the white haired girl with a scarf.  
  
Gum tagged Jazz with relief and Jazz started her run. [Nobody knows what was going to happen at the Rokkaku Expo Stadium. I'm not saying I'm angry I didn't find out though. Anyway, Jazz has to run through the Rokkaku Expo Stadium circuit, and then head for Pharaoh Park. There she has to circle the Pharaoh twice and come back to the graffiti stop.]  
  
Jazz did a good job hugging all the turns. This area was Jazz's forte. She tackled all the turns from the first left, to the left again, to the right turn, to the next right, to the left and to the left again to complete the small area. Already she was on her way out through 99th Street.  
  
In the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park at the beginning on the road Jazz was grinding the rail. She was grinding until she heard a sort of "Snap" and she had to jump off. "Crikey!" she said to herself. She got into Pharaoh Park and past the black girl wearing a revealing garment standing on the graffiti stop. She waved. [Jazz still had to circle the Pharaoh twice.]  
  
Jazz headed down the walkway and came across the Pharaoh in which she started skating around. She wasn't grinding around, just skating. [What's Jazz doing? Why isn't she grinding?] After the two circles Jazz headed back up the walkway and toward the pyramid. [How's she gonna get up without grinding?] Jazz ran up the side of the pyramid like a ramp and jumped back up to the top. She ran right to Boogie and tagged as fast as possible before she leaned over and tried to catch her breath. Boogie took off.  
  
As Boogie left, one of the race sponsors came up to Jazz.  
  
"Hey you okay?" asked the sponsor.  
  
"Yeah, fine," spat Jazz.  
  
"Are you going to need help getting to Sky Dinosaurian Square?" questioned the sponsor.  
  
"Errr." Jazz struggled, ".Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Alright, follow me. Get in." He directed her to a black minivan with tinted windows. She got in. Instead of there being a middle seat and a back seat, there was one big seat that went along the sides of the car in the back. [Kinda like a limousine's back, but obviously shorter. It wasn't as luxourious either but was pleasurable.] Jazz sat back as she heard one door close and then the other. The engine started and she felt it move.  
  
[Now back to Boogie. She has to grind up to the high observatory and then somehow get back down and go to Highway Zero. The race is almost over. Now, where is Boogie? Hold on, hold on. Ah, there she is! Wouldn't you know it? She's already at the observatory deck! Dang she's fast!]  
  
Boogie grinded up the blue lights to the very top of the observation tower. She stood near the railing and looked at the descent. "It's a long way down," she said out loud. Nobody was around, it didn't matter. Boogie stood near the other railing and stared at the telescope.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" she said as she jumped onto the telescope into a grind.  
  
[I'm hungry. Are YOU hungry? Good. I'll go get a snack. I'll tell ya more later.] 


	5. Part E

Part E  
  
[Mmm, snack! On with the story!]  
  
Boogie leaped of the telescope and barreled to the left. She had her eyes closed when she jumped off, and as the wind from he plummet blew strongly against her, she opened her eyes!  
  
AAAHGGGGGGGHHH! was all she could think, for she could not speak, due to the strength of her fall and the general inexplicability of description or definition about her thinking process. She was slowly descending down to Pharaoh Park, or what appeared to her like she was falling slowly. The amount of elevation between the telescope of the observatory and Pharaoh Park was enormous. The freefall began making her go crazy at her uncontrolled and irreversible act; she started flailing and then felt as if she needed to stretch a muscle out of its place or something. The seemingly slow descending seemed to speed up as she fell by the top of the Pharaoh tower. The ground was really anxious to meet and have a spot of blood with her. No joke, it seemed as if she was falling and the ground started moving up.  
  
One move saved her. Boogie continued to flail as she the ground drew ever so nearer. About two meters above the ground, she slapped the side of her skates, throwing herself into a boost dash. Because she was facing up, the boost dash acted as an anti-momentum, making it feel as if she just slammed on the brakes in the middle of the air. The boost dash ended and she landed on her back, onto the cold steel ground of Pharaoh Park, only she landed with a lot less speed, so she was okay.  
  
Boogie stayed on the ground for about a minute, staring into the night sky. Words once again were defied as any informational process done by her brain could not be explained nor even be conducted, as her body was pumped full of only pure adrenaline and nothing else. As she seemed to regain what could possibly a normal blood flow, she got up, and high-tailed it out off there as fast as possible. She skated onto Highway Zero, and jumped off the small edge that made her shriek.  
  
The pale dude with goggles was waiting at the graffiti stop of Highway Zero. Boogie skated over to him with relief and tagged him. Soda was on his way. Boogie sat down on rail. She tried to relax as the sounds of cars went by. One sound seemed to have trouble going by her. She turned around. The noise didn't go by her because a black minivan with tinted windows stopped there. A window rolled down.  
  
"Hey, you're a racer. Need a ride to Sky Dinosaurian Square?" said the man driving the car.  
  
Not seeing what else she could do, she nodded. The door to the back part of the minivan opened and she got it. Sitting down inside the minivan was Jazz. Jazz looked up and her frown lightened to a loose jaw. Boogie rushed and gave Jazz a huge hug, which Jazz seemed happy enough to return, the door closed and the car left.  
  
[Highway Zero is popular for it's rest stop/market place. This place has many establishments for all kinds of needs. It's like open-air mall. Soda has to complete the Highway Zero circuit, go back to the Skyscraper District, and head for Sky Dinosaurian Square.]  
  
Soda jumped onto the phone pole in the market place and cruised above the crowd, grinding the wires, jumping across when he needed to. The wires led up, and with an average leap, Soda was past the market place and now at the zigzagging pipes. Instead off picking one side, Soda simply jumped form short pipe to short pipe, making the fastest way through that part. He got up to the green rail at the end and gained speed on it, preparing for the wallride series. Swoosh! Swash! Swish! Sweep! Lash! Zwu! Soda tackled all six of the wallrides and jumped over the gap with ease. The rest was downhill, and a ramp and he made it back to the top of Highway Zero, and he made his way out via the long series of building hops in the Skyscraper District. He eventually got to the unused railroad and got to Sky Dinosaurian.  
  
There awaiting, were all the GG's minus Boogie and Jazz. Around the sides was a large crowd standing at the roped of section, cheering. Soda came up to them. "Who's next now?"  
  
The GG's looked amongst themselves for a bit. Trying to remember who it was that would go next. Suddenly, Gum said, "I know, it's Rhyth!" All the GG's turned and looked at a nervous and very violently shaking Rhyth.  
  
"Me? No! Not me! You can't! Why me? Why do I have to go?" whimpered Rhyth. She was afraid of heights. It was her turn to go. [Rhyth has to complete the Prehistoric Pass rollercoaster (red rails). Then the race is over.] Rhyth had to go across the tall, way up high, rollercoaster.  
  
Gum walked to the judges while Rhyth stood there in a panic. "Are there any rules about going with somebody? Like, following them?" asked Gum.  
  
The judge looked up and murmured, "Mmmmm, no, why?" Gum didn't reply. She just walked away and back toward the excessively sweating Rhyth.  
  
"Rhyth, c'mon! I'll go with! I'll catch you if you fall!" she loudly explained.  
  
"But I'm scared!" squeaked Rhyth as cowered and covered her face.  
  
"Rhyth, look at all these people! They're counting on you! Show them what a tough little girl you are!"  
  
Rhyth looked around. Her sobbing slowed down. She's right! I'm not a baby! . But it sure looks like a long way down! . NO! I can't! I can't give! Not when my friends need me most!  
  
She ran over to Gum and let her lead the way. They stood over the red rail. [Don't look down kid!] She gulped. That was when they both jumped on the rail, simultaneously.  
  
Basically, Rhyth never switched grinds throughout the coaster and most of the time, she remained stiff as a plank. She only switched when she had to. Gum led her throughout the whole thing, staying close to her. There was an unbelievably loud cheer when Rhyth got back, after the rollercoaster, all she had to do was skate back to the graffiti stop. She smile that crossed her face was enormous as she sped by everyone. Rhyth did it! She actually did it! She stopped where she needed to and watched as the judges pressed a button and the crowd cheered.  
  
Rhyth found out that Boogie and Jazz made it when she was halfway through. Cube told her all about the expressions on their faces upon hearing of what she was doing.  
  
Cube was very proud with what is temporarily, her gang. She was going to treat them to a good meal. Not pizza. Something better. Since it was close by, she planned on going to Highway Zero.  
  
[The story is not over yet! That's right, there's more coming your way. The GG's are interviewed, Cube treats the gang to a dinner, and tomorrow they find out the results. I'm gonna take a break now, for the suspense! HAHA!] 


	6. Part F

Part F  
  
[Now, the rest of the story. Hope you like it!]  
  
The GG's skated all over and onto Highway Zero. The alley was ablaze with many different kinds of lights. They strolled around, looking at different places to eat and things to do. There were placed like Mario and Luigi's Italian, the Jynx Diner, Stardust Restaurant, etc. The GG's however stopped at a place called, Grillion, which was obviously a grill restaurant.  
  
They all sat down and ordered burgers. Big burgers. The kind that were large, juicy, and loaded with stuff. [I must speed up this story. The end is the best part.] So basically Cube treated them to a somewhat better meal, and then they all head off back to the Garage where they all slept peacefully.  
  
Next Day, at Sky Dinosaurian Square.  
  
All gangs were standing around, waiting. At last someone came up. He stood on top of the area where you pass through to get to the rollercoaster. "Ahh, you have all done well," he started. Everybody turned and looked, with utmost anticipation.  
  
"I believe you've been waiting long enough so I'll cut to the chase. The winners are." he paused for dramatic effect, ".RAPID 99! Rapid 99, we will be sending you your prize at your very own turf."  
  
The Rapid 99er's jumped and screamed and yelled for winning. A Love Shocker spoke up. "Um, just for the record. Who came in last place?" she asked.  
  
The announcer looked at a clipboard. "Okay, who came last, who came last," he said as he scanned down the clipboard.  
  
"The worst time in this race goes to." another pause, ".THE GG'S!"  
  
Everybody, everybody there, turned their heads simultaneously, slowly toward the GG's, who were just staring right back into infinity. The stare lasted until a Poison Jammer broke the silence.  
  
"You mean, the GG's got the worst place? Wow, they really suck! Hey, Jammer's! Let's go tag their turf!!!" he shouted.  
  
"You mean, you're going to tag our turf again?" asked Cube as the Poison Jammer's started filing out.  
  
"Yeah! We are! And there's nothing you can do about it! Losers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Poison Jammer roared. He filed out with his comrades.  
  
All the other gangs except for the GG's followed suit. They all filed out, laughing and pointing at the GG's.  
  
After a minute or two everybody had left except for the GG's. As soon as everybody left, the GG's couldn't help but break out in fits of smirks, giggles, chuckles, and laughter. Other gangs were challenging them again! No more boredom!  
  
Cube calmed down a bit to say out loud to everybody, "Well, I guess losing is not so bad after all!" before falling back into the fit laughter that had grasped the GG's. And so it ends, all of the GG's falling to laughter there.  
  
THE END 


End file.
